


House md

by moriartysbitch



Category: Gregory house - Fandom, House M.D., Winnie-the-Pooh - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartysbitch/pseuds/moriartysbitch





	House md

house & taub have sex & then taub starts turning into a sheep so the cia try to assassinate taub so taub has to quit & move to a different country.

Then house is really sad so he goes on a holiday to london with foreman & they hook up & then they buy some bread from a nice couple in a bakery & then they walking around London at night  
& they meet eeyore & they become friends.  
Then they decide to go on the London Eye & they eat bread & looking at the view  
when they right at the top eeyore has a heart attack and falls off the London Eye!!!  
They get to the ground but it's too late. he is dying & they cant save him :(  
with his last words he confesses that he in love with foreman then he dies  
House does autopsy & it shows that the heart attack is from severe bread allergy!!  
Foreman feels so guilty so he breaks up with house & moves to Australia & buys a farm

Then house is sad again so he slepp with kutner & they fall in love and get married & they buy loads of sheep from the garden centre 

 

CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON

 


End file.
